The conventional form of manufacture of room-type, portable, dehumidifiers is to place the elements of the dehumidifier: evaporator, condenser and fan in a horizontal line, with an entrance to the dehumidifier on one end or side of its cabinet and an exit on the opposite side or end. This configuration has been found to have at least two difficulties. One, there is a stratification of air bearing moisture in a room wherein the higher percentage content of moisture in the air is in upper, warmer, air. Thus, with air being drawn into a dehumidifier in a horizontal air flow, relatively low in a room, less moisture is operated on by the dehumdifier. Second, by this horizontal arrangement of components, inherently, the moisture or condensate container which receives moisture from the evaporator must be short of height, and typically such container has a large open top. As a result, such a container can seldom be emptied without spillage, if it is at all near capacity.
It is the object of this invention to overcome these difficulties and to provide an improved dehumidifier.